


Surprise! It's A... Baby?!

by Buka2000



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blood, Childbirth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Together, Surprise pregnancy, christmas baby, unassisted birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buka2000/pseuds/Buka2000
Summary: Inspired by the TV show "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant"Different players, different scenarios.  Most are well known players, others are only known to fans of their respective teams.  Some rookies, and some may be recent acquisitions via trades. All have the same thing in common.9. Patrick Kane/ Jonathan Toews - Surprise at 30,000 Feet10. Tyler Toffoli/ Adrian Kempe - Trouble in LA11. TJ Oshie/ Tom Wilson - Protocol Surprise12.Open for player suggestions/ pairings as well as scenario suggestions, like where babies could be born and such. Definitely need some help with ideas.





	1. Evgeni Malkin/ Sidney Crosby - Lagoon Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wanted to do for a long time. And I have actually written a fic related to this for another fandom, and it will be posted probably later today. But again, different fandom, locale, etc. So technically this is the second I've written. But first for this fandom. 
> 
> I've also been wanting to RP this forever. I know the idea is preposterous, but it does happen. Heck, I'm still obsessed with the TV show and that has all kinds of weird scenarios. But 99% of the time the babies are born in the hospital. Not with me in this fic. So this is a short little series, different scenarios, but all in the hockey fandom. And at least three will be surprises, but if you read the tags you know what the surprise is. Just not who it's happening to. 
> 
> First one I've been thinking about and I had to get it written. Scenarios may take place during the off season or regular season, each varies. And some scenarios may happen in game or off time between games if regular season. 
> 
> However flames will be used to roast marshmallows, shrimp and cook Spaghetti O's

**February 2018**

 

The day seemed like any other, the entire NHL was in the midst of their mandatory bye week for all 31 teams, currently the Penguins were near the middle of theirs with the majority of their players wanting to travel to warmer climates, or go home and spend some rare time with their family in the middle of the regular season. And others decided to stay in the Pittsburgh area for their downtime, or areas close by but still in the United States. So far their season had been okay, keeping pretty much nose and nose with one of their biggest rivals and hopes of a three-peat in their collective minds. Injuries had plagued them, trades had hurt a little bit as well. 

 

But on this day, those thoughts were miles away and far from the minds of Evgeni Malkin and Sidney Crosby. The two had decided to head to the Bahamas, hearing about the warm weather and lovely locations that they could check out. All the couple wanted to do was just relax, spend time with each other and not worry about anything pertaining to hockey for the entire week. The couple had found a nice area, a wonderful hotel and today they wanted to check out a private beach that had no surrounding hotels or houses near it, aside from their hotel that owned the beach property. Everything else was untouched. 

 

Sid was excited at the prospect of checking out the beach, despite feeling off for the last day or so. He chalked it up to excitement, and the chance to actually be away from the spotlight and out of media attention for at least a week. He was also happy to not have many people even know who he was here, which was definitely a blessing in disguise. He blinked as he watched his partner pull on a light jacket, tilting his head slightly as he wondered where he was going. 

 

“I thought we were going to be checking out the beach together. Something come up?” He asked, carefully rubbing his hip. He figured he tweaked it on the plane or slept funny the night before. 

 

“Can still check out beach. Phil said he want me to check out a few things with him, get souvenirs. Come back with surprise for you.” Geno smiled, not wanting to disappoint his parter and captain. 

 

“Don’t be too long. Maybe we can invite Phil and Jake to dinner with us? I’ll go to the beach and check out the area. If I’m not back when you return, you can look for me.” Sid replied, soon turning toward the door with his partner. Making sure that Geno had locked it behind him, he had his room key just in case he came back before the other. 

 

“Okay.” Geno nodded, giving Sid a quick kiss on the forehead before heading down the hallway. He figured that they wouldn’t stay out long, not if everyone was having dinner together. 

 

\------

 

Once on the beach, Sid looked around and admired how beautiful it was. Surrounded by palm trees, white sand, gorgeous blue water they would never see on the Atlantic coast or anywhere in Pittsburgh. He ignored the aches in his back as he continued down the stretch of beach toward some tide pools and a gorgeous lagoon that had a waterfall running straight into one of the larger pools. He was almost considering getting a beach home here, but was happy with the house he had back in Canada. Sure, it was cold in the winter, but it was home. And he would never leave Cole Harbour even if someone paid him more than his salary to do so. 

 

Sid occasionally looked over his shoulder, but he was definitely alone here. Nothing but seagulls, sandpipers and other feathered friends flying overhead or running from the waves. He also saw a few shells, making a mental note to pick some up on his way back to the hotel. He had a bag with him that had a beach towel, sunscreen and of course his cell phone so it wouldn’t get wet in the event that he had wanted to go into the water. 

 

After a few moments he arrived at the lagoon area, it was more beautiful up close than from what he could see in the distance. It was totally enclosed, a small cave behind the waterfall and some nice areas that could be used for just relaxing or sitting around to enjoy the scenery. He heard a few tropical birds calling, some noises muffled from the sound of the roaring water of the waterfall. But he decided that he would probably stay here for a little while, get some pictures and see what he could see. All the while he was ignoring the discomfort he had felt earlier, still passing it off as sleeping wrong or using muscles that he hadn’t used in a couple days since the end of their last game before the break. 

 

He walked around the water, enjoying how peaceful and tranquil it seemed to be here. Sid had rubbed his hip again, that seemed to be the only thing that really bothered him to the point of being more than annoying. Which was odd since he never even had major hip issues before while playing; it was mostly concussions and a few upper body injuries that weren’t concussions. He sighed softly, figuring he could make it to the cave then turn around and come back toward the beach so he could head back and see if Geno had returned with Phil. 

 

Just as he was headed toward the path that led to the cave, he felt something run down his leg before he noticed a large wet patch on his shorts. With the odd feeling, also came an intense and sharp pain that he couldn’t ignore. He cried out, doubling over in pain as he moved his hands to his knees to catch his breath. Sid had no idea what happened, or why there was some sort of clear, sticky liquid running down his leg. He collected himself after a couple of minutes; the pain seemed to have stopped for now. He looked around a little more, continuing to walk on as he managed to walk through the discomfort he was feeling so he could continue on his journey to the cave. 

 

After a half hour, he was feeling okay enough to look around the small cave, seeing a few places that could be good for small gatherings and places to sit if people wanted to just hang out and enjoy the experience of being in a cave without worrying about climbing down ropes and using a lot of safety equipment. The pain was bearable, so he didn’t really think anything of it as he started to head out of the cave entrance and back to the small beach that was next to the lagoon’s inlet. He felt a little bit more of the sticky liquid run down his leg as he walked, feeling a little more concerned as to what it could be and why it was happening to him.

 

As soon as he got to the sand he felt the pain again, followed by an odd heavy feeling in his lower body. He started to walk a little slower, trying his best to get to the exit of the cave and back to the hotel. He hoped that whatever was going on would go away and he could continue on with his day. But the heavy feeling was also followed by the sensation of movement downward with each pain he felt. He found that whatever it was didn’t move when he was still, so he decided to stay where he was and remain standing by the water’s edge. He tried kneeling down to the sand; finding that helped also and the pain seemed to lessen once more. 

 

Sadly for him, the lessened pain didn’t last long, and he felt a searing pain course through his body as whatever he felt moved again, and then stopped once it got to his hips. He also felt an unbearable pressure that would not go away, no matter what he tried. He shifted his weight, trying to get comfortable on his knees so he could regain his composure and attempt to get back. He breathed slowly through the discomfort, trying to fight whatever the heck was going on. But it felt like his body was rebelling against him as another pain hit, sharper and more intense than any he had felt before. Plus he felt the pressure get much worse, making him feel like he was going to be split open. 

 

Eventually he finally relented, and pushed as hard as he could with the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. The pain got even worse as he did so, feeling the object move as he pushed. He cried out in pain, wanting to get up and move. But standing was impossible; he couldn’t manage to stay upright as he tried. All Sid wanted to do was just ignore everything and make it go away, that this would just be some really horrible nightmare. 

 

He looked around for anything to hold onto, finding a somewhat tall rock that he could lean against for some leverage. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he pushed hard again, a muffled scream escaping from behind his arms as he leaned his head forward into them. He relaxed for a few seconds, but felt the urge to push again. As he did so, he started to panic as he felt whatever it was start to come out of him and into his shorts. He quickly undid the button and zipper, sliding his shorts and undergarments down to his knees. 

 

After doing that, another pained scream escaped his lips as he felt something move further out of him, as it was restrained by his lower clothing. His whole body shook, whatever it was, it was big and still coming out. He panted lightly, one part was out but he felt something bigger coming pretty quickly. He shifted slightly, moving up slightly to more of a squatting or face off position, just lower. The tears wouldn’t stop falling down his face as he suddenly felt ill, and the pain wasn’t relenting.

 

Sid tried to relax for a few moments, but his body was telling him to keep going. He took another deep breath and pushed hard, harder than he did the first time he felt the urge to. This time he didn’t bother muffling the scream, a very pained and almost visceral scream escaped his throat as he pushed once more, then another longer one after that before it was over. The intense pain was gone. But now he had another problem. He looked down beneath him, and instantly paled at the sight. There was blood, liquid, very bloody shorts and undergarments, plus a baby. A big, slimy and not crying baby. 

 

He reached for his phone and quickly texted Geno, telling him where he was and the situation he was in. Sid slowly turned around, moving to sit down near the newborn, carefully picking it up before pulling it to his chest. He had nothing to cut the cord with, and no way to keep a baby warm in this cold area. Plus he didn’t even know he was pregnant, if he knew he would have taken at least the last month or two off since they were not even close to the playoffs yet if he was aware of the pregnancy. He looked down at the sand, still seeing some blood but thankfully not a lot as he cuddled the newborn close to him. He still felt some pain, but it was nowhere as bad as when the baby was coming. 

 

\-----

 

A few hours later, after a thorough check-up and making sure that everything was okay with Sid and the newborn surprise, he was admitted to a hospital room for closer observation and to make sure there were no underlying complications that he probably wouldn’t be able to know about, or that the doctors didn’t catch upon him being admitted to the labor and delivery wing. Needless to say, he was beyond tired, sore and worried that mostly Geno would be not entirely happy with the situation. 

 

“You sure you not know?” Geno asked, brushing Sid’s hair back as he looked his boyfriend over. The newborn was in the nursery, letting the new parents get some time alone and think about how their lives just changed in a matter of a few hours. “You never get big, you play heart out. You fight with Sasha just last week.” 

 

“I know… I didn’t get a belly; I didn’t feel anything at all. I got no morning sickness, sure I ate some weird things but I didn’t think anything of it. Hell, we won the Cup while I was pregnant and didn’t know it. Too bad the baby can’t sit it now.” Sid looked up at his partner, glad he wasn’t upset. Surprised, which was entirely understandable. Hell, he was surprised too. “We must have done a hell of a lot of celebrating after we won the Prince of Wales trophy… I was a month along when we won it all.” 

 

“And baby not get sick from alcohol? You drank a lot out of Cup. Everyone did.” Geno frowned, now worried that maybe the baby got sick from all the champagne and everything else that they had after the back to back win. “We did lots of stuff.” 

 

“No, he seems fine. Maybe we should name him Stanley.” Sid chuckled lightly, sighing softly as he glanced out of the window. At least the start of the baby’s life came from something really, really good. “But if we three-peat, no sex for awhile. He’ll only be 4 months old in June.” 

 

“Next time you know.” Geno smiled, kissing his partner gently on the lips. “If we three-peat, everyone go crazy. But long way off. You rest, had long day. We talk later.” 

 

“No problem there. We have lots to talk about, but we have time.” Sid smiled, glad that everything had worked out so well. And that Geno didn’t seem to be that upset about the sudden surprise in their lives. He figured that everything would work out just fine for them.


	2. Nicklas Backstrom/ TJ Oshie - Overtime Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again as I stated, reviews would be loved so I know what you all want to see. Or if you have suggestions.
> 
> Kudos are good, they just don't help me that much in what to add on. Like what pairs if any you all want to see and surprise with a baby no one knew about. Or babies, definitely willing to do twins. 
> 
> This chapter got away from me, only because another thing popped into my head instead of what I wanted to happen. So... I'll try to make the next chapter stay on what I had planned.

It was no secret that TJ was one of the best shootout specialists in the NHL, not the best. But he knew he’d get there before his career was over. He had also hoped that he would remain with the Capitals for the remainder of his contract, unless something else happens that is beyond his control. Mostly injuries, including but not limited to concussions among other things. The biggest issue of course was concussions, it seemed to be getting slightly more attention in the league, but not as much as the NFL yet. Shaking his head, he shook those thoughts out of his mind so he could focus on the next line change and the game. 

 

He leaned against his stick, watching the fourth line do their thing, almost hoping for no penalty to happen. But with who they were playing, it was only a matter of time before there was one called. He glanced up at the score clock, there was about 10 minutes left before the end of the third and the Flyers were up by one goal at the moment. He had been feeling off since the night before, and the feeling had only gotten worse as the day progressed. But he managed to make it through the game up to this point. His discomfort was probably noticeable to Nicklas and Ovi, he just didn’t want them worrying about him. He had hit the boards earlier so whatever he was feeling could easily be related to that as well. 

 

He hopped the boards once the fourth line came back to the bench, moving out next to Nicklas as his partner took the draw for the faceoff and won it for them. TJ was thankful for that, pushing aside whatever he was feeling so he could take the puck and speed off toward the waiting net. He managed to keep it on his stick long enough to get a shot, and was genuinely pleased when it went in. He headed over for the usual line mate hugs before skating along their bench, fist bumping everyone there before going back out to center ice for the neutral zone face off. 

 

Now the game was tied with a little over 8 minutes left. That was plenty of time for them to get another goal, and then go home. But if it stayed like this, it would most definitely go to overtime. And if the score wasn’t settled there, it would be a shootout. He was always the first up in those situations, and he didn’t mind at all if he was honest with himself. Of course everyone else was pretty good in that area as well. The shootout wasn’t just one guy, it was one guy for each round, unlike the Olympics where one person could easily go as many times as they needed him to. That of course is where he earned one of his many nicknames and probably why everyone was so excited when he came to DC from St. Louis. 

 

After the line change he sat back down on the bench, still feeling a slight ache in his back. He figured if the game didn’t go to a shootout, he’d head down to the showers then head home and just sleep. He would let Nicklas spend time with Ovi, the two had been friends for years and linemates for just as long. He would be okay until the other came home after all. He breathed out, holding his head in his hands for a few moments before he looked back up toward the ice. Time seemed to literally crawl for him, and it wasn’t exactly the best feeling. 

 

\-----

 

Soon the horn sounded, signaling the end of the third period. The game was still tied at 3 a piece, and TJ was hoping that either he, Kuzy or Carlson could end it once they got on the ice for the 3 on 3 overtime period. If not them, they had plenty of others that would be more than willing to get the game winner in overtime. Plus they would still get two points in the standings, pretty much securing themselves in first place of the Metro division. There was still a lot of hockey left to be played however, so they didn’t want to get too confident since their rivals were only three points behind them at the moment. It was very easy to get those points after all since each team was awarded one point for overtime. 

 

Once he got back onto the ice, he felt a bit worse than he did earlier in the third period. And worse than he did last night, it was just a dull ache back then. But now it was more of a throbbing pain but not quite agonizing yet. He just didn’t understand everything else he was feeling at the moment, shrugging it off once more as he figured a nice, warm shower would help. Plus he knew the others would have media obligations or go do other post game things. He sighed to himself, moving himself into position for the face off, and felt something very strange as he did so. 

 

He passed the puck toward Carlson, who was making a breakaway toward the net before the puck was taken by one of the Flyer’s forwards, probably Giroux. The pain he was feeling coupled with the odd feeling he just felt wasn’t helping him much right now. He turned to go back to the bench; the throbbing pain had just started to turn into stabbing across his midsection and hips. He looked over at his partner before heading to the locker room, a pained whimper escaping his lips as he closed the door behind him once inside. He started to remove his gear, starting with his skates before removing everything else including protective gear once removing the hockey pants. 

 

He brushed his bangs back, clinging to his forehead mostly from sweat combined from the game and the pain he was in. He took off his shoulder pads and upper protective gear as well, soon leaving him in his blue T-shirt and undergarments. He was starting to feel a little better for the moment, but as soon as he stood up, he felt the same strange feeling he did during the face off. TJ looked around, still not seeing anyone so he headed into the showers to see if that would help things any. But he moved a little slower, with a lot more pain moving through his body and now an odd feeling of something moving past his hips, causing him to double over once he got to the wall of the shower stall. 

 

He leaned his head against the wall, pressing his hands against the ceramic tile as he tried to get through this much worse pain, something worse than the concussions he had felt or even his separated shoulder from a couple years back. No, this was much worse than that. It was something big, and it wasn’t going to stop hurting any time soon. He just didn’t really see anywhere to go to get more comfortable, and he wasn’t about to sit down on the bench. It hurt too much to move now.

 

“What the hell is going on…” TJ muttered to himself, lowering his head as he kept his hands against the wall. He reached to turn the water on, so at least that could drown out his cries of pain as whatever was happening, was going to happen right here and now. He felt the urges on the ice, but ignored them. Now it was not possible as he felt intense pressure, finally relenting as he pushed as hard as he could, his knees buckling slightly as he did so. 

 

He moved his head against his arms, another pained whimper escaping him. He breathed slowly, trying to fight it the best he could. “Ah… not again… alright, alright… I’ll push…” He muttered, pushing down again, crying out as he felt something moving closer to the outside. It was definitely big, probably why whatever it was didn’t come out on the ice. He knew he had to push back then too, but he didn’t want to know what would have happened if he did. Probably be stuck in the same situation as he was in now.

 

In hind sight, he should have probably stayed in the locker room but he was also just looking for comfort and some sort of relief from the pain. This time he did hear voices, most sounded happy and one Swedish voice seemed concerned. He had to smile, glad that maybe Nicky would come back and help him. Or they’d see what was going on and they’d get the team doctors. Whatever was going on was taking awhile in getting to the outside as it was. 

 

He took another deep breath, this time crying out as he pushed harder, tears falling down his face as whatever he felt was starting to come out now, and it hurt like hell. He heard footsteps, and he really couldn’t move. But he needed help, and he hoped that whoever was coming in would help him out. As he felt another, sharper and more intense pain, he lost whatever he had in his stomach at that point before pushing again. He felt like he just wanted to curl up and die like this, the pain was so bad. And that was saying something for a hockey player to say that they were in the most pain of their life. 

 

“Osh?” Nicky frowned, looking around for his fiancé as he walked into the locker room. He heard the showers running and turned to head in there. Once there, he ran over to his partner, shocked to see him in so much pain and he appeared to be struggling with something. He just couldn’t figure it out until he moved around and gasped, carefully moving his partner from under the water and close against him. “I need help in here!” 

 

“Nicky…” TJ spoke quietly, holding onto his fiancé. “It hurts… I don’t know what’s going on, but it hurts like hell…” 

 

“I got you.” Nicky spoke gently, hoping someone was coming to help. “I’ll pick you up, get a towel over you. But I need to help you… we can’t lose you. Not today. We need you for the playoffs.” 

 

“Mmm… I know. Have to push again…” He spoke softly, still not understanding what was going on. His fiancé was concerned, and now he was surrounded by the team trainer and at least one doctor before he saw a gurney get wheeled into the showers. “No hospital… whatever is happening, it’s coming now…”

 

“I know, I know.” Nicky spoke gently, holding TJ’s hand as they put him on the gurney. “You’re okay… push as hard as you can. You can do this… we can already see it. I say, two more pushes and we’re done.” 

 

“Big…” He spoke quietly, but put his chin to his chest as he pushed down harder, crying out as he felt more pain, burning and something finally coming out. He just sighed as he felt something bigger behind it still coming and he felt like he was being split in half long ways.

 

“It’s okay…” Nicky smiled a little, still holding TJ’s hand as they started to wheel him toward the ambulance. “Did you know that you were pregnant? I know we were talking about starting a family, just heck of a way to start one now.” He spoke gently, stopping once they got to the ambulance.

 

“No…” TJ shook his head, and then it started to click in his head. What he was feeling was a baby, and a fairly big one at that from what he had been feeling all day and right now as he was trying to get it out. “Are you upset?”

 

“Of course not. We wanted this baby, and it’s coming now. It’s just a total surprise, I thought you’d have a belly, we’d do a shower, gender reveal… the whole nine yards. Or whatever you Americans do for soon to be born babies.” Nicky grinned, kissing TJ’s forehead. “Just focus on getting baby out okay?” 

 

“Just a couple more TJ.” The paramedic smiled, waiting until the baby was all the way out before they put the infant on their parent’s chest. “We’ll just take you to the hospital to get checked out, that’s it. You might have to stay overnight, but that’s up to the doctors.” 

 

TJ just nodded, moving his hands back behind him as he pushed down harder, his body shaking as he did so. Feeling some of the shoulders come out as he took a few shaky breaths, just wanting this over with. He closed his eyes, trying to relax a little before he gave one last hard push, finally feeling the shoulders come out and saw as the medics carefully pulled a good sized baby out and placed it on his chest once he lay back against the gurney.

 

“There we go…” The medic smiled, carefully helping his partner load TJ into the back of the ambulance, allowing Nicklas to go in the back with him. “We’ll get you there as fast as we can. You’ll have a heck of a story to tell.” 

 

“Not as much as if baby was born in game or in the box.” Nicklas smiled, watching his partner put his hand over the baby’s back. It was a big baby; he figured that was why he was having so much trouble with getting it out. “Don’t know how we couldn’t tell that you were in there, little one. But we’re glad you’re here.” 

 

“Almost was…” TJ spoke quietly, closing his eyes halfway as he looked down at the newborn. He had to smile though, the baby may have been a surprise and a very big one at that, but he wouldn’t change this for anything in the world. “I thought I felt it coming during the face off before I went to the showers. But baby is here now… and healthy, that’s all that matters.” 

 

Nicklas nodded, smiling at their new baby before watching his very tired and obviously hurting fiancé. This wasn’t the way they thought they’d start a family, but he was still happy that everything turned out okay. And he was pretty proud of the other for sticking it out through the pain. He would make a mental note to tell everyone, but for now he just wanted to bond with his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: 
> 
> Double trouble for a young rookie and his rival boyfriend


	3. Uriel Crosby/ Dominic Oshie - Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is featuring the OCs in my Lost Whispers series. 
> 
> This is _not_ related at all. I have 18 years to go in that series before they are the same age they are here. Same characters, but this chapter isn't tied to it. The only similarity is the characters. 
> 
> Also if people have read my series, they know I have TJ as Dominic's mother. I'll use the rare papa and daddy/ father for other pairs. (It feels weird because I don't use it in my fics, but I will for the suggested pairs)

Dominic and Uriel had been friends literally since birth, or at least since they were a few days old. Uriel was older than him by four days, but it didn’t really matter that much to him. They were close from the day they first met and went out on the ice for the first time as babies. Then again when they were only two years old, and they had slowly picked up the hockey bug. Both boys had no say in the matter, since both of their parents were very well known and big names for their respective teams. Even if his father had remained in the shadow of his godfather for his career. Dominic shook his head at that, he knew his father was pretty damn good in his own right. He even got the coveted Selke award after many, many years of trying.

 

As for himself and Uriel, they were still rookies. As the years passed they both tried out for youth leagues, didn’t make the cut when they were six but as soon as they turned seven, they both made it into their respective youth teams. The only down side was that they couldn’t see each other much since it was such a long distance between Pittsburgh and Washington, DC or even McLean. When they turned 16, they joined their parents AHL farm teams being the Hershey Bears and Wilkes Barre/ Scranton Penguins. At least they were both in Pennsylvania during their stint in the AHL, so they could still see each other at that point. Especially since Hershey and Wilkes Barre weren’t as far apart as Pittsburgh and McLean. 

 

Over time they had gotten closer, and were soon dating before they were both drafted into their respective teams. Uriel of course was drafted to the Pittsburgh Penguins, and Dominic went to the Washington Capitals. His godfather had retired a year before he was drafted, all that remained were a few new faces that he hardly knew. Some had stayed on as staff and others went off and did their own thing, retired and either stayed with the Capitals in some capacity or went off and decided to spend time with their own families and friends. 

 

Things between himself and Uriel started to heat up after the first game of the year, both literally on the ice as they were on rival teams, and most definitely literally after the rivalry game. After the second meeting between them, they had spent the entire night and the entire off day together. Which was more than good for Dominic, showing that he and Uriel were definitely close and more intimate together. One night in particular stuck out in his head, it was not a good game for the Capitals but a really good one for the Penguins. That was the second meeting in November, and Uriel had delivered the game winner on a slapshot during overtime. 

 

Now it was August, and a month before training camp was to begin for their respective teams. Dominic was glad he was able to spend time with his boyfriend, which he was thankful for since that night. They hadn’t really spoken to each other much after that November game, but both teams were eliminated from Cup contention in April. So pretty much all incidents were forgotten, and they were closer than ever now. He had checked in on his boyfriend to see where he was and if he was still coming down to McLean to spend some time together.

 

He himself was feeling a little off, but had felt so pretty much most of the evening and this morning. He blinked, looking at his text but smiled as he saw that Uriel told him that he would indeed be coming down to visit and spend time with him. He missed seeing the other, and the only times they could see each other now was either holidays or the off season. It was harder because they were on rival teams, so he couldn’t just say ‘Hey can I come up to Pittsburgh and chill with you?’ Especially if it was during the regular season. 

 

He lay back on the hammock in the backyard, moving his hands over his stomach while waiting for Uriel to arrive. He was trying to think of places they could go and hang out together, even if it meant the zoo or the museums. If neither of those were an option then they could just stay home, which worked since his parents were out of town for the next week or two. Uriel’s parents were in Canada for his father’s birthday, so he too was alone. So many options, so little time to figure them out. 

 

\-----

 

A few hours had passed, and thankfully Uriel did arrive when he said he would. He was still feeling a little off, and more achy than he had previously in the day and last night when he went to bed. He shifted his weight slightly as he changed his position on the couch, so he was sitting sideways on his legs, which actually made some of the weird aching go away a little bit. Maybe it would go away if he slept it off that evening; of course it was too early for bed right now. So he’d tough it out for another few hours until then. 

 

“Hey.” Dominic smiled, looking up as Uriel came over to the couch before sitting down next to him. He was definitely glad to see his boyfriend, and whatever weird pain he was feeling seemed to get pushed into the back of his mind. Joy and elation taking priority over everything else, which was probably a good thing especially since he just wanted to be with the other.

 

“I missed you.” Uriel returned the smile, moving his arms around Dominic before kissing him gently on the lips. “Are you good for going out to dinner?” 

 

“Of course.” Dominic smiled, standing up carefully so he didn’t hurt whatever he thought he had hurt earlier to make his back hurt. He moved one hand to his back, rubbing one spot before he started to walk around the couch and toward the stairs that led to his room. “Just let me get changed and we can go.” 

 

He looked back at Uriel before he walked up the stairs, biting his lip lightly as he felt a sharp pain hit him once he turned to head to his room. He wasn’t about to miss dinner because of some silly pain, it would go away anyway right? Of course. He knew of a good place in DC that he enjoyed and had some good Indian food. Which he didn’t really understand liking before, but hey, it made him happier and some of it was actually pretty darn good. 

 

Once he headed back downstairs, he felt another pain hit his back and lower abdomen. Dominic shook his head, breathing out as he ignored it again. Deciding to wear his dark shorts and a non descript T-shirt that didn’t have any team logo or any alliance to AHL or NHL teams at all. He smiled toward Uriel as they headed out of the house, he turned to make sure the door was locked behind them before continuing to his car. He handed Uriel the keys, explaining where to go and the way to get there. Both were familiar with Washington after all, since they grew up around their parents and Uriel had been down in the area quite frequently as they grew up together. 

 

\-----

 

As they headed down the interstate toward DC, Dominic started to feel a lot worse and ended up shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat. He hoped he could hold out until they got somewhere they could stop and so he could try to figure out what was going on. But he also didn’t want to freak his boyfriend out either. He just wanted to try and figure this out by himself, but it was sort of difficult with Uriel right next to him. 

 

“Oh…” Dominic winced slightly, but made his face look like he just had a sudden thought instead of feeling something moving down a little while earlier. Then it just seemed to stop, although the feeling was coupled with yet more pain and pressure with it. “Did you want to see your friend before we go? We have time. The Indian place is open until 11, and it’s only 5 right now.”

 

“Right. You can stay in the car if you want? Sergei won’t mind, I shouldn’t be long.” Uriel smiled, knowing that they hadn’t seen Sergei in a long time either. He wasn’t that much older than they were, but he was going into the same profession and was already pretty darn good. 

 

Dominic nodded, putting his head against the head rest as he shifted his body slightly. As they turned down the exit, he couldn’t take much more of the pressure and started to give one very small push to see if that would help make him feel a little better. But that made things worse, feeling the pressure get more intense and the feeling was also getting more painful as he felt it move again. 

 

Once they pulled into the drive way, Dominic let Uriel go to into the house before he carefully got out of the passenger seat, shut the door behind him and went to lie down on the back seat of the car, having removed his shorts and under garments. He made sure he closed the door back behind him before locking it. He closed his eyes and pushed again, crying out as he moved his head back against the door, pain increasing as he did so. 

 

He panted lightly, moving his hands to the door handle as he pushed down hard again, almost doubling over on himself as he did so. So far, whatever was happening was coming very fast and was very painful. He felt himself shake, his legs visibly shaking with the pain and shock of this event.

 

Dominic looked back toward the house almost pleadingly, but no one was coming back out yet. Soon enough he was hit with a much harder and painful wave of pain, causing him to push harder, and scream as loud as he possibly could at the feeling of something coming out. He gasped lightly as he saw a head, with lots of dark hair and slime… “Oh god…” He spoke quietly, it was a baby. He was having a baby. 

 

He shifted his body slightly so he could position himself to catch the baby as it came out, moving his hands down before he pushed hard again, trying to get the shoulders of the baby so he could help it out. He was so tired, and in pain, but he gave one last hard push and guided the baby out and carefully held it in his arms. He had nothing to cut the cord with, and was pretty much in shock with the idea of having a baby and not even knowing he was pregnant. He knew he could get pregnant, and got the lecture from both sets of parents. _Be careful, you’re too young. Wait until your career is solidified, they won’t hesitate sending you back down to Hershey._

 

He whimpered softly, holding the newborn in one arm as he texted Uriel to come back to the car and to get his godfather. He knew the rest of the car was unlocked; he just pushed down the lock button on the door behind him so he didn’t have the door open unexpectedly. That of course would have not been good for him or surprise baby. 

 

Dominic closed his eyes, figuring that he was done but he felt another contraction hit. At least this time he knew what it was, once he figured out that he was having a baby once the newborn in his arms started to come out. And again it was a hard one, not the light ones that his mother told him about. No, this was about what he felt before he started to feel the baby that was in his arms say that he was ready. 

 

He wasn’t ready, they couldn’t have two. He could barely explain one baby and not knowing about it, but how the hell could he explain not knowing he was pregnant with twins? The only signs he had were maybe a very small belly, he chalked that up to not practicing as much as he should have. But no one else seemed to even notice it, so maybe it wasn’t that noticeable except to him and maybe Uriel if he was in a cuddly mood. 

 

A pained moan escaped his lips as he felt another hard contraction hit, and felt the second baby start to move toward the exit. He sighed softly, tears falling down his cheeks as he pushed down as hard as he could again, making sure he didn’t squish the newborn while doing so. He was so tired, and it hurt so much. 

 

“Dom?” Uriel blinked, running around the car before he looked in the back seat. He started to panic, seeing blood on the back seat, his boyfriend sitting in a weird angle and his pants were on the floorboards. He couldn’t see anything else, until he saw a small object in his boyfriend’s arm and his boyfriend struggling with something. 

 

Alex walked over with Uriel before he opened the side door, frowning as he noticed the blood as well, knowing that his friends would probably kill him or give him the infamous Swedish murder stare if anything happened to Dominic. And well, something was definitely happening. There was a baby in one arm, and from what he could tell, another baby was coming out soon, but the head wasn’t visible. “Domi, give me baby. Uriel, help boyfriend. Too tired to have second baby.” 

 

“We didn’t know he was pregnant. He didn’t tell me, he didn’t even get big… you know?” Uriel spoke carefully, knowing that his boyfriend knew a little bit of Russian but mostly curse words and a few sweet phrases. “And he should have had belly if two babies… right?”

 

Dominic whimpered softly, too tired to move and in too much pain to find a good position to have the second baby in. He carefully handed the first baby to his godfather, crying out as he shifted his body slightly. He knew the second baby was coming, but he couldn’t really tell where it was right now in terms of coming out. “Can’t get in a good position…” 

 

Uriel frowned, but carefully helped his boyfriend so he could get into a better position somehow in the back of the car. “I’ll get you out of here… lean against me outside of car?” 

 

Dominic just whimpered, very slowly working his way out of the car before he ended up going to his knees, moving his hands to the bottom of the car door. He took a deep breath before pushing hard again, adding a little bit more force than he wanted so he could get the second baby out. He moved his legs apart slightly before he pushed again, this time feeling the head starting to come out. 

 

“There we go…” Alex spoke carefully, cradling the newborn while he watched Uriel try to help his boyfriend. “Zhenya will be surprised, but hopefully not yell. Sid… don’t know. He not want rival baby.”

 

Dominic cried out in pain, giving the hardest push he had so far as he felt the rest of the head and a good portion of the shoulders come out. He was so done after this, two kids was plenty for him. Especially if all at once. He put his head against his hands, giving one last push as he felt the baby finally move out of him, hopefully being caught by Uriel and not landing on the driveway pavement. He all but collapsed on his knees, his upper body leaning inside the car as he sobbed, his body shaking with pain, fear and nausea. 

 

“Domi…” Uriel frowned, rubbing his back gently with his free hand while he held the newborn in his other arm. Yes his parents would be pissed, but he hoped they would get over it. He knew he wanted a family with Dominic, ever since he found out the other was a carrier. “It’s okay… you’re okay.” 

 

“We’ll take him to hospital. Take my car. Get blankets for Domi, lose a lot of blood.” Ovi frowned, running as fast as he could to gather as many towels as he could. He didn’t want to lose his godson and his babies, not after a hard birth. 

 

“You sure you didn’t know?” Uriel asked softly, trying to comfort his boyfriend as he remained slumped over the seat, sobs still escaping his aching body. He didn’t know what to do, or how to comfort him and make him feel better. He sighed, feeling totally lost and confused. He knew Dominic was hurting probably both physically and emotionally. 

 

“No… I didn’t know…” He spoke quietly, his voice shaking. Everything hurt, he felt like he was going to be sick and pass out at the same time. And neither one would have been great if he was being honest with himself. 

 

“It’s okay.” Alex spoke gently, coming back with an arm full of towels. “We’ll get you in the back of my car, Uriel hold babies. We get you to hospital very fast. You not die on me.”

 

“Don’t plan on dying…” Dominic spoke quietly, very slowly standing up as he felt his godfather move his arm under his own arms. He walked carefully to the car before being helped into the back, lying down carefully while he watched Uriel go up front with the babies. 

 

\------

 

After a few hours, or what was probably a day for all he knew, Dominic managed to open his eyes and notice that he was surrounded by pastel colored walls with flowers, and smelled bleach. He was definitely in the hospital, and was hooked to at least one IV that had blood and another had clear liquid, presumably to help get his blood volume back and help if he was dehydrated due to the difficult birth of his two unknown babies. He looked around, and his heart stopped for a second as he saw both sets of parents sitting around the bed. But they weren’t fighting… or screaming. Unless that happened while he was out of it.

 

“I should have known that this would happen.” TJ spoke carefully, he wasn’t angry per se. But he was definitely concerned that Dominic would have done something like this with Uriel. “I know you two are close, and that loss was a difficult one. But I thought that you would have shown some sort of control… you know?”

 

“How was I conceived then?” Dominic asked quietly, his voice very hoarse and his throat hurt like hell from all the screaming he did earlier. “I’m sorry… okay? I really am sorry… we did let our emotions get the best of us in that instance. I wasn’t thinking… none of us were. We should have used protection… But like I said, I didn’t even know. I didn’t get a belly; I didn’t feel any kicks, nothing…”

 

“Osh, you know how Dominic was created. One time on the bye week, trying to get over the loss of his sibling. And the result of that trip is lying in that bed right now.” Nicklas sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “So it’s not entirely fair to blame him and Uriel. We’ll help them both. Just be more careful, Domi. Uriel. Dominic probably didn’t know because he’d been working so hard over the season, and he has been on fire out there. Still has to work on his shootout, but he’s fast. And he has a lot of muscle, both of you do. So maybe a tiny belly, just not enough to actually say ‘Hey I’m pregnant!’” 

 

Dominic lowered his head, wincing slightly as he shifted his weight on the bed. He felt a few tears in his eyes, threatening to fall if he blinked. He knew he couldn’t exactly change what happened right now. Hindsight didn’t turn back time, and he knew that. He hoped his parents did too. Then he saw Sid and Geno stand up from their respective chairs, seeing the taller of the two wrap his arms around Uriel before he saw Sid walk over to him. “Go ahead…” 

 

“What’s wrong?” Sid blinked, seeing Dominic with his head lowered, and looking pretty much like when he was four and both he and Uriel accidentally broke a butter dish when he was visiting their house in Cranberry. “Unlike your mother, I’m not that upset. Surprised, yes. Zhenya and I know that this wasn’t exactly planned. But we also know what can happen after a tough loss, especially to a rival. Elimination games are worse. Emotions run high and things happen, obviously.”

 

“Yeah…” Dominic spoke quietly, blinking as he felt fingers under his chin to lift his head up. He hesitantly turned his head, looking Sid right in the eyes. But he didn’t see anger or anything in them, just concern and probably worry as well. “I know. I’m just guessing that maybe Uriel felt bad because it was his team that knocked mine out of contention… we’re definitely not mom and dad’s Caps right now.” 

 

TJ smiled sadly, listening to Dominic and Sid talk. He knew he was being hard on him, but he hoped he was doing it out of love. He was surprised like Sid, not angry. He probably came off that way, but he hoped he would get over it. He sighed, moving over to brush Dominic’s hair back gently. He was glad that Sid and Geno had changed since retirement, but they were never really that bad off the ice. It was always on ice that was heated with quite a few f bombs spilled as well as blood. 

 

“What happened happened. I’m not angry… and don’t worry about being like our Caps. Your team is still new, a lot of rookies this year. A few veterans, but I’m sure you’ll find your stride next season. But you’ll have to miss at least three months so you can get better. I wish your grandfather was still here so he could talk to you. He wouldn’t be mad either, he loved you to death.” TJ smiled, turning toward Sid as he saw a smile on his face too. 

 

“We’ll let you rest okay? We’ll come back tomorrow, let you and Uriel bond with the babies. If Geno lets him go.” Sid chuckled softly, moving over to take his husband’s hand. He hoped things would work out with Uriel and Dominic, along with the new babies. But they were young, and strong. He had a feeling that everything would be okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: 
> 
> The best goal scorer of this generation and the most overlooked center ever face a very unusual situation. 
> 
> Will probably be uploaded tomorrow or Saturday, I have to rewrite half of it. If I upload it tomorrow that's good right?


	4. Alex Ovechkin/Nicklas Backstrom - Back to Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I had to rewrite the ending because it made no sense to me and the chapter was way too long. And it's still a long chapter. 
> 
> But I had fun with it. There may be another one similar to it later down the road. 
> 
> And let's just say that one is the unlucky one with having a longer labor.

Back to back, that was the chant started by their linemate and friend TJ Oshie. The parade was the start of a wild and crazy summer of celebrations, now prohibited Cup Stands and plenty of alcohol involved. Vodka, champagne, beer, more vodka, and various other types of alcohol were consumed by both himself and Nicky, but also from their respective teammates. Mostly himself, he knew his center didn’t really drink all that much unless of course it was a special time like winning the Cup for the first time ever. Alex couldn’t have been happier, and he most definitely wanted to repeat as Stanley Cup champions. They each went to their respective countries to celebrate with their friends and families with the Cup, and each finally had a good reason to visit their countries instead of being dejected, and just wanting to spend as much time as possible away from the arena and the memories of countless losses to their hated rivals. 

 

As the months wore on, and they were getting closer to the home stretch, Alex felt oddly more energized. Six months after the Cup win, he got two hat tricks in as many games. Nicky was also on fire, racking up the assists and points, as well as a few goals in his own right. They were both on pace for career years, and it hurt him that his Nicky was so overlooked by the NHL. He knew the Swede was on pace for maybe even a nomination for the Selke, if not actually winning it this season. 

 

By the time it was February, the two were definitely on pace for a record season for both of them. Alex was on pace for tying if not surpassing the most goals he ever had in a season, Nicky had reached 300 goals and had also surpassed that total. Tallying up more assists along the way to Alex, TJ and their other teammates. Things were going well, and nothing seemed to slow them down. They were well on their way for another playoff push, and possibly winning the Metro division once more. The only thing they did not want was the President’s Trophy, every year they won it, they were eliminated. Both felt a little more tired, but didn’t think anything of it. They had been playing more minutes, earning their ice time with excellent play and scoring when they were given the opportunity. 

 

In late March, things seemed to change a little bit for both forwards. Nicklas had started to feel more tired, more uncomfortable as the days went on. Alex on the other hand didn’t really show much discomfort or tiredness, but it did show at night when they went to bed. On the 24th they knew they were playing Philadelphia, and would do their best to fulfill what was expected of them. Alex doing Ovi things, and Nicky doing Nicky things. Today was an off day, and the two were happy for that. But they had morning skate, plus practice so they could get ready for the Flyers tomorrow. It would be a very testy and contested game. Plus very heated. 

 

Nicklas frowned, leaning his head against his stick. Oh how he hated this, he didn’t like knowing what was bothering him. But it also sort of amused him, Alex had very similar if not the same symptoms as he did, and he seemed fine. He took a deep breath and went out onto the ice, moving quickly along the boards and of course did everything he was supposed to. Block shots, do drills, practice the penalty kill and power play. Overtime, and if it should come down to it, shootouts. He grinned lightly, knowing that TJ was taking delight in the shootout drills. If he didn’t know better, the slightly older American enjoyed it. 

 

Once practice was over, he headed to the locker room to get changed and head home. He looked over at Alex who was surprisingly not naked as he was also getting ready to head out after changing. He still looked okay, but he could also see that he was moving a little slower than usual. It had been a rough practice for sure, so everyone would be feeling it tomorrow and probably the next few days. After changing, he turned to head out and go toward his car before heading to his house. He and Alex were together, but not living in the same place yet. They didn’t want everyone in the whole hockey fandom to find out about them. Not yet. Even if they were open to gay players, he hadn’t known of a single NHL player to come out yet. Not to say they wouldn’t, but no current players had, at least to his knowledge. 

 

“You okay?” Alex asked, watching Nicklas as he headed toward his car. He was worried about his center and still somewhat secret boyfriend. He knew he felt bad himself, but he would work through it. He was strong like a bull, and not much seemed to break him down. But he could tell that Nicklas had been off since early this morning, he felt okay this morning and was okay now after practice. He figured he’d go home and take his usual nap, then meet up with Nicky later on. 

 

“Yeah, yeah… I think I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me, Sasha. I’ll see you later. We have a big game to get ready for tomorrow.” Nicky smiled, soon getting into his car before driving to his house. He probably shouldn’t worry too much, the aches seemed to go away for now. So he figured he’d be good for tomorrow, plus it was an early game so they should probably head to bed earlier. He breathed out slowly, focusing on the game and the chance to lock themselves into first place. 

 

\-----

 

Nicklas frowned, glancing at the clock after he woke up. He then reached for his phone, checking to see if he missed anything. He put his head back down on the pillow; carefully turning over onto his side to see if that would help anything. He had to tell Alex that he wasn’t feeling that great, which was the truth. So he figured the other would be out with Kuzy, Orly and Jaskin. Probably better to have others that can rant to him in Russian. He sighed, holding onto his pillow as he tried to get more rest and to try and sleep off the discomfort. 

 

He didn’t know how Alex was feeling though, but he was tough. He could skate through pretty much anything, unless he had a serious injury or was near death on the ice. The other seemed to have a pretty high pain tolerance, and he was glad that he did. Nicklas though, he had some pain tolerance but not all that much if it got too intense. Broken finger, no problem. His hip surgery proved a little more complicated, but he came back from that pretty darn well if he thought so himself. 

 

A few more hours passed, and it was now after 8pm. He slept most of the afternoon away, but he was kind of hungry. So he stood up from the bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen, figuring he would make something really quick and simple to eat. He had leftovers from the night before, so figured he could heat those up and eat them before heading back to bed. He closed his eyes as he felt a more annoying pain hit, causing a soft moan of surprise escape his lips as he put his hands against the counter top. “God… hope this doesn’t happen to Sasha…”

 

Nicklas took a few short breaths before standing back up, picking the ingredients from the refrigerator and placed them on the counter. He had to smile as he managed do that and not get another weird pain. He noticed they were coming every half hour or so, earlier it was much more infrequent so he didn’t think anything about it. Now that he had a break from the discomfort he started to make a small cold cut sandwich using turkey, chicken and a couple left over pieces of meatballs he had left from the night before. 

 

He glanced at the clock; it was now 14 hours or so until puck drop. He would be okay; he’d play in that game. The more he told himself that, the more he believed it. He would definitely be there, play his heart out then go home. Rest and get ready for their next game. He breathed out, moving one hand to rub his hip. It still hurt, but continued to work on his sandwich before he got it put together. He turned to get some hot tea to have with the sandwich, a soft moan escaping his lips as he felt another pain hit. Definitely not a half hour after the last one he felt, it was probably about 10 minutes or so. So they were escalating. 

 

He looked at his phone, texting Alex to see how he was doing and if he was feeling any strange pain or if he felt worse than he did this morning. Of course leaving it to him he’d be like ‘No, I’m fine’ and leave it at that. He put his phone down as he tried to make it through the latest instance, another soft whimper escaping his lips.

 

Sasha: Not much pain. Just hurting back. Will play tomorrow. You okay? You hurt worse?  
Nicky: A bit, yeah. Hip hurts, getting another pain only 10 minutes after the last one. Will lie down soon to see if it goes away. Will see you tomorrow.   
Sasha: Tell me if it gets worse. I only feel small pain right now, will let you know if worse. 

 

\-----

 

Nicklas shifted uncomfortably on the bed, feeling sweat almost pour down his face with the pain he was in. He wanted Sasha; he wanted someone there with him. It hurt a hell of a lot worse, and the pain was now only two minutes apart coupled with a very intense pressure and he was scared. At least he was on the bed, so he could be comfortable with whatever was going on. He reached for his phone, texting Alex again before he turned over on his side. He all but doubled in on himself as he felt intense pain before moving one leg slightly as his body was reacting to whatever was going on with him. 

 

Nicky: Sasha, I wish you were here. It hurts like hell and I don’t know what is going on. I’ll have to text you later; it hurts too much to concentrate right now.   
Sasha: I’m sorry it hurts, Nicky. Feeling a little bad for me too. Not as much pain as you, but feel something weird also. Will still play tomorrow, not bad. 

 

Nicklas had to roll his eyes at that; he knew his boyfriend would play with one leg if he had to. He knew that Sasha had the key, so if he did come over, he would be able to come in and be with him. Or commiserate as the both of them try to fight through whatever was happening to them. They could also be a comfort to each other if the pain gets worse, but from the sounds of it, he was further into it than his partner. The pain was worse and no one was really there right now. He closed his eyes as he remained on his side, his aching hip facing toward the ceiling, leg still up slightly with the foot against the mattress. 

 

“Oh god…” Nicklas gasped, burying his face into the pillow before he ended up pushing as hard as he could, feeling an intense pressure that he couldn’t ignore anymore. He quickly reached for the other pillow for something to hold onto, tears falling down his face before he tried to relax. Something was coming, and fast. 

 

He closed his eyes tightly, pushing again as he felt something moving down, causing his leg to move a little more and opening up a little more space. But it didn’t feel like enough, it was a small push because he was scared and didn’t know what to do. He had never actually been this scared before in his life. 

 

Almost immediately his body was protesting the weak effort earlier, causing a much more painful tinge to shoot across his mid section, forcing him to push harder, adding more force behind it before he felt something coming to the outside. He took a few short breaths before he pushed again, a faint scream escaping his lips as he felt it emerge, soon seeing something he didn’t expect to see. “Oh… Oh no…” 

 

He reached for his phone again, literally crying as he told Alex what was happening. What if this was happening to Alex too? But it was a few hours before game time, maybe he was okay. Maybe he was just feeling sympathy pains for this. Right? 

 

Nicky: Sasha, please come now. Having baby right now. Have to push again; baby will be here when you get here. 

 

Alex looked at the phone, frowning as he realized what was happening to Nicklas. He went as fast as he could legally go once he started again from the stoplight. He didn’t think he felt worse, but it was hard to tell since he had a pretty high pain tolerance. 

 

Nicklas on the other hand was about halfway done of having his baby, the shoulders were almost out by now, but the rest was still on the inside. He felt tears roll down his cheeks before giving a very hard push, feeling the shoulders come out, followed by some of the baby. He shifted slightly before the rest of it came out onto the bed, soon wailing at the top of its tiny lungs. 

 

“Oh baby…” Nicklas spoke quietly, whispering to it in Swedish before he wrapped it up in one of the blankets on the bed. “I know… I’m here. Where did you come from, huh? Do you think you’ll have a little friend coming too? Your daddy isn’t feeling too good either.” 

 

He closed his eyes, soon hearing the door open and the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. Nicklas had to smile as he soon saw Alex, not looking too worse for wear as he walked over to the bed. “Surprise?” He smiled, carefully shifting his position so he was sitting up against the pillow.

 

“Oh…” Alex smiled, watching the baby. “Boy or girl?” He asked gently, carefully sitting down on the bed. “Big surprise. Happen after we win Cup?”

 

“Yeah… both of us sort of went a little crazy after that. Now what about you?” NIcklas asked carefully, watching him for any signs. “Don’t tell me you’re okay, you said you felt the same that I did. And this is what happened. If you feel bad, tell me. But the baby is a boy.” 

 

“I swear it not hurt that much.” Alex shook his head, watching Nicklas and the baby. “Pain not start until afternoon for me. Small pain in morning, I’m fine. Want to play Philly.”

 

“I know… I know.” Nicklas sighed, soon falling asleep. He knew Alex was stubborn, if he was pregnant too, they would probably have a much unexpected surprise in the game. And he was sure that whoever was covering it would get more coverage than they expected if it did happen. He just hoped that whatever happened, Alex wouldn’t be that stubborn.

 

\----

 

Alex looked at the clock after a few hours, it was now 8 in the morning and he was determined to go to the rink for pre-game warm ups. He put his head back against the pillow, having been about 12 hours since he came over after Nicklas texted him. He did feel a little worse than last night, the ache in his back was bordering on unbearable, but he faced more pain from blocking shots than this. He closed his eyes for a few moments, figuring maybe he’d get another hour or two. He still didn’t feel anything else that Nicky had told him about, not even pressure or anything along those lines. 

 

“You’re going aren’t you?” Nicklas sighed, holding their newborn in his arms. “So help me if I see on the news that you gave birth on the ice…” 

 

“If baby, not coming. Maybe come after game if there is baby.” Alex sighed, he was sure that he wasn’t pregnant. He was used to aches and pains all the time, especially with how hard he worked out and how much ice time he got every game. It was part of the game; you block shots or use muscles you didn’t know you had. Didn’t mean there was a baby coming. 

 

“Uh huh…” Nicklas shook his head, Alex was definitely stubborn. “Just be careful. A lot can happen in a few hours.” 

 

“I’ll be careful.” Alex spoke gently, brushing Nicklas’ hair back. “Don’t worry.” 

 

\-----

 

12:30 PM, 3/24

 

TJ looked over at Alex, he seemed a little bit out of it, even for him. He knew he was probably distracted after the news of Nicklas’ surprise delivery, so he did understand if there was underlying worry. But he couldn’t really place a finger on it, something else seemed off. He wasn’t hitting others as hard, and he kept leaning against his stick when on the bench. He shook his head, going back to the lineup as they got ready to take the next face off. 

 

Alex had indeed felt a lot worse since four and a half hours ago, this time he was feeling it in his hips and his lower back. He didn’t even want to get started on other things he had been feeling, but he was determined to finish this game. Even if there was about 15 minutes left in the opening period, he would make sure he stayed out for as long as he could. He was stubborn, and probably also in a good bit of denial. It only happened to Nicky, couldn’t happen to him too, right? 

 

He bit his lip lightly as he moved forward to take the puck from TJ after he won the draw, definitely not able to ignore that feeling he had. But he did his best as he skated along the wing, making sure that he passed it over in the general direction of TJ and Carlson. He grinned widely as Carlson got the goal, and skated over to his line to pull them into a big, group hockey hug. For the moment, pain forgotten.

 

But as soon as he got to the bench, it hit him worse. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his gloved hands while watching the next line. Most of his concentration was on the ice, but his body felt like it had a mind of its own this time. He wasn’t sure how this was going to work, but he was going to try and be as discreet as possible, considering the circumstances. He slowly moved himself to the corner of the bench, staying as quiet as possible while he tried to work this small problem out, literally and figuratively.

 

As time passed, he thought he had been doing a pretty good job so far. No one suspected anything, and maybe he could get to the locker room without issue. Unless Rierden saw he was hiding something, and sent him to the trainers room. No, he couldn’t have that. He’d tough it out as long as possible, even if there was only 5 minutes left now until intermission.

 

Soon he got a penalty, 2 minutes for high sticking someone inadvertently. It was really difficult to hide the worst pain he’s ever been in from anyone, but he tried to. The stick was a reflex as he felt a very sharp, urging pain and pressure that he had been feeling the last 10 minutes or so. He headed into the box, shifting his weight slightly as he tried to do what to do while on the bench in the box with the last pain he felt. He breathed out slowly, but the keeper probably figured that he was frustrated with the penalty instead of in immense pain. Breathing didn’t help anymore, and this time he reluctantly listened to his body as he pushed slowly along with the pain. He figured he could get one more good one in before leaving the box. 

 

After the penalty time was up, he got out of the box and carefully skated over to center ice to take the puck from Vrana. But he felt himself get tripped up over his own skates and ended up on his side, the intense pain increasing as well. He remained on the ice, his body betraying him as whatever was going on, was happening right now on the ice. He grit his teeth as he tried not to listen to it, but he couldn’t take the pain anymore and relented. He looked up at the others before they helped him up and down into the trainer’s room, at least the baby wouldn’t be born on the ice. That would be pretty bad, and cold. 

 

“How long have you been in pain?” Jason asked, frowning as Orlov helped Alex onto the table before he went to remove his equipment. “Nicklas told us that he had a baby and didn’t know he was expecting. He also said to keep an eye on you because you were showing the same symptoms. Nicklas mentioned that you were stubborn, so for all we know there could be a baby once we remove your pants.” 

 

Alex put his head back against the bed, muttering something in Russian before a few choice curse words escaped his lips. As soon as he felt them remove his skates, pants and undergarments, he felt even worse pain than he did before going to the box. 

 

“You were also doing small pushes weren’t you?” Jason spoke gently. Of course they weren’t prepared for a baby being born here, but he had to do something. “Head is already out, that’s how I can tell. Just two really big pushes and you’ll be done. Dmitry can tell Nicky that he was right.” 

 

Alex rolled his eyes, a few more curse words escaping his lips as he pushed hard this time. Occasionally glaring at Dmitry as he was texting Nicklas. “Don’t tell him he right… won’t live it down.”

 

“Sorry Sasha, already done.” Dmitry grinned, having hit send on the text and the picture of Alex lying on the trainer bed. “Baby almost born in box.” 

 

Alex just glared at his fellow countryman, taking another deep breath before he pushed one last time, feeling shoulders and the baby slip out onto the table. It didn’t feel small coming out, but it looked small in Jason’s hands. 

 

He sighed softly, knowing that he and Nicky would have their hands full from now on. A few chirps and a couple pats on the shoulder later, he was left alone with Jason and the newborn. And then paramedics coming with a stretcher, he really wouldn’t live this down now. But he knew he would be going to the hospital and be with their other baby. He just hoped the team could do without their captain and alternate for the playoffs, there would be no way they could go back for them. But despite the double surprise, and back to back births, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next:
> 
> Suggestion from aggresivelybicaptainamerica in which a post trade encounter leads to something unexpected. 
> 
> Other suggestions will follow, won't necessarily go in order. I just had an idea for this in my head for awhile. 
> 
> Also finally something will happen soon that I keep glossing over. I have a bunch of ideas, trust me.


	5. Brendan Gallagher/ Alex Galchenyuk - A Very Gally Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I royally f'd up the last chapter I wrote, so I'm redoing the whole thing so I don't get more people upset with me. It was not my intent at all. 
> 
> So...hope I don't screw this one up too. I know the Gallys are a pretty popular pair and I don't want Canadiens fans after me. I'm not that familiar with the team, so I had to do a little bit of research before a lightbulb popped up over my head. 
> 
> And please don't hurt me for the ages. I know the two were really young in their second year with the team. 
> 
> Pair suggested by Dani J, first of two suggestions by them.

From the time that Alex had joined the team, Brendan had been interested in how he played and how good he was with the puck. What made him more interesting was that he spoke Russian, Italian and English. All the more reasons for him to start falling for his younger teammate, even if it was only 2 years and some odd months age difference. That wasn’t too bad really, not like he was in his 30s and dating someone who was barely 20 years old. He sighed softly, recalling the good moments and the not so good ones of this season. 

 

March was an okay month for himself and Alex, team wise, not so much. He thought that they had a shot at least getting the Stanley Cup, or going past the first round in the playoffs last season. By the time April rolled around, that was merely a dream as they were eliminated from contention. It didn’t feel good his first season, and it didn’t feel good the second season either. But he managed to make some time for himself and Alex to be together quite a few times during the off season, before the other went off to his home town or to Russia if he participated in any KHL games before training camp started up again in September. 

 

To him it was actually a pretty boring off season, texting with Alex every now and then, seeing how he was doing and if he thought he was getting any better for this coming season. They all had ambitions of course, and they were still quite young and probably had bigger dreams than some of their older teammates. And all Brendan had in his mind currently was spending time with Alex when he came back, and then planning for the Christmas break that they were all looking forward to. That was months away of course, since it was currently July and the impatience of waiting for training camp was weighing on the 21 year old. 

 

After what felt like an eternity it was finally time for the Christmas break, more time to spend with Alex and of course family. On Christmas Eve it was the usual freak out, wrap and try not to get papercuts in the process of last minute wrapping festivities. He had noticed that Alex had been acting a little off over the last few hours, but didn’t think much of it. They were both exhausted from the running around like chickens with their heads cut off as they tried to finish everything that they could possibly finish. He looked up at the clock, seeing it was almost 10 at night already. 

 

“How the hell did time fly by so fast?” Alex chuckled lightly; he definitely wasn’t feeling like himself at all. Over the last three months he felt more worn down, and then all of a sudden he got a sudden burst of energy and the odd need to clean literally everything in sight. Plus he had found himself spending more time on the couch or in the bedroom, especially over the last two days. The urge to make things presentable and clean was very strange, considering they rarely stayed in their houses for long during the season. 

 

“No idea.” Brendan smiled, hoping that everything was okay. He too had noticed the odd behavior, but figured that he wanted the area to look nice for their families. Which was definitely important as Christmas was right around the corner, and no one wanted to see a dirty living room or other areas and get a bad impression. 

 

“I’m heading off to bed, but you can finish wrapping gifts. My back is killing me, so hopefully I can sleep it off.” Alex spoke, turning toward the bedroom. After changing into a pair of comfortable sleep pants, he lay down on the bed before pulling the covers over himself. He curled up on his side, nuzzling his head into the pillow as the discomfort was still rather irritating. But not quite to the point of freaking out yet, he didn’t want to worry anyone. Especially not his boyfriend. 

 

Brendan watched Alex head off before he resumed his last minute wrapping, making sure he wrapped some good things for his boyfriend. Some items were pretty darn obvious, especially since it was difficult to wrap hockey sticks without them looking like hockey sticks. But he would come up with a way, even if it took him all night to do it.

 

\-----

 

By 3 in the morning, Alex felt worse than he had the last couple days. Yesterday was achy and crampy, but the cramps weren’t too bad. More like annoying pulled muscle cramps that anything, so he wasn’t worried about it at the time. He curled up a little more upon himself, feeling an uncomfortable pressure in his stomach and his lower back. It didn’t take much to scare him, and this did scare him. He didn’t know what was happening, or why it hurt. 

 

He tried to go back to sleep, the pains slowly subsiding for now. They had been coming every half hour or so, getting a little more painful each time. He sighed softly, eventually dozing off into a light sleep. He didn’t want to mess up Christmas morning for them or their families, not if he all of a sudden started feeling horrible when he otherwise looked fine. The food was cooked properly, that much he did know, so it wasn’t food poisoning. 

 

By 5, he had stumbled out of bed and headed slowly toward the bathroom. He turned on the water, making it warm enough for him to sit in so he could maybe relax in the water and then go back to sleep in a half hour or so. After the water was warm enough for him, he removed his clothing and slowly sank into the warm, comfortable water. He had felt another sharp pain, a much harder and intense one than he had felt previously. 

 

He leaned his shoulders back against the flat part of the tub, putting his head back against a towel he had folded up so he could rest his head against it. He breathed slowly, shifting his weight a little as he got as comfortable as possible in the water. The pressure was still there, but didn’t feel quite as bad as it had while he was on the bed. So he figured he would keep adding warm water to feel better and relax his muscles.

 

After a couple minutes, he felt a much more intense pain than he had before stepping into the tub. And this time he felt the pressure get worse with the pain, causing him to cry out slightly. He had no idea what was going on, but it hurt like hell and he wanted whatever was hurting him to stop. Closing his eyes, he breathed out as he moved one hand to the handle of the tub, holding onto it for dear life. 

 

With the next sharp pain he felt, he took a deep breath and pushed with it since that was what his body was telling him to do. He moved his feet to the far end of the tub where the faucet was as he did, moving forward slightly until he leaned back again. It hurt worse than anything he had ever felt before, and that was saying something from his various injuries he had gotten in his short career. He panted lightly, relaxing the best he could. 

 

But soon he felt the pain again, this time pushing harder, his toes curling as he did so. He gasped as he felt something starting to move further down, and the pressure getting worse as whatever was coming out started to get closer to the exit. He had never felt this scared before, he didn’t know what would happen or what was going on. He said a few curses in Italian and Russian, muttering some of the worst words under his breath.

 

He put both hands behind him on the edge of the tub, causing him to move his hips up slightly, feet moving under the water. He was surprised that Alex didn’t wake up, but he hadn’t really made that much noise yet. A few pained moans and the curses, but no screams or anything that could wake someone from a dead sleep. Whatever was going on, he could deal with it himself. 

 

Alex put his chin to his chest as he pushed down even harder, this time a much louder moan escaped his lips as he felt something come out in a very painful burning sensation, and the feeling of being split open. He saw blood in the water, which was concerning, but explained the burning. Now he was bleeding and in a hell of a lot of pain. He panted lightly again, occasionally looking down toward the tub to see if he could tell what was going on in the reflection of the faucet or the drain stopper. 

 

He felt like he had to push again, but tried to just stay calm and see if he could wait it out until it became so unbearable he had no other choice. He blinked as he saw more blood, and he thought he saw something starting to come out more, but he couldn’t quite make out what it was yet. The blood was the more worrying thing right now, especially if he thought he might bleed out in the tub.

 

After a few more minutes, he couldn’t ignore the feelings anymore and gave one last hard push, feeling something come out all the way, then relief. He moved his body slightly before looking down in the water, tears immediately falling down his face as he reached down and very gently pulled a baby up out of the water, holding it against his chest. He panicked, not even knowing that he was pregnant, let alone be able to have children. Now he was two months from turning 20, with a bloody, wrinkly baby in his arms and he had no idea what to do next. 

 

“I didn’t know you were in there…” He spoke quietly, carefully rubbing the baby’s back to try and get it to breathe. It was still a little blue around the fingers and cheeks, but soon he saw the baby’s tiny fingers move against his chest and felt its tiny legs against his stomach. “You’re okay… I promise you’ll be okay. Some Christmas present huh?” 

 

He looked toward the door, knowing that Brendan was probably still out like a light. But he needed help, and he needed to get out of the tub so they could get to the hospital and get checked out. So he called for his partner as loud as he possibly could, hoping to wake him up. “Brendan! Please, help!” 

 

He tried to comfort the newborn as he heard faint snuffles before they turned into a wavery cry, the baby obviously not happy being out in the cold instead of where it was safe and warm. “I promise daddy is coming… I can’t move right now to get him.” 

 

Brendan blinked, turning over on his back as he heard Alex calling his name and saying to help him. Then he heard a soft, wavering cry that sounded a lot like a baby’s cry. But they didn’t have a baby… last time he checked it was just them. After a couple minutes he got out of the bed in only his boxers, then ran into the bathroom to see Alex lying against the back of the tub, the water red with blood and a tiny baby against his chest. “Oh my god…”

 

“Can you call someone? Or just take me to the hospital yourself, please? I swear I didn’t know… I didn’t even think I could get pregnant. I was just in the tub because my back hurt, and then all of a sudden the baby came out.” He frowned, hoping that the baby was okay. “I mean there was pushing involved, but yeah… baby was out in three pushes.” 

 

“I didn’t even hear you scream.” Brendan spoke gently, brushing Alex’s hair back before he moved to get a towel to wrap the baby in, then to get something to wrap around his boyfriend so he wouldn’t be totally exposed. “So either the water helped, or you’re stronger than I ever thought you were.” 

 

“Oh it hurt…” He spoke softly, slowly moving himself while still holding the baby in his arms. “I didn’t really scream that much, but when the shoulders came out I wanted to. I just hope everything is okay…” 

 

“We’ll get everything checked out, I promise. I’m sure baby will be just fine.” Brendan smiled a little, soon cutting the cord as he headed back over, and then wrapped the newborn up in a very plush and warm towel. “Let’s just get you two checked over. Then come up with a name.” 

 

Alex nodded, closing his eyes halfway as Brendan picked him up carefully. He held the newborn in his arms, cuddling it carefully as they headed down the stairs. He knew that things have changed for them, but hopefully in the best way possible. As unexpected as the new arrival was, he wouldn’t change anything about their new baby for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: 
> 
> Redo of the PK/ Carey chapter.


	6. PK Subban/ Carey Price - Ice Ice Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redo of the previous chapter.
> 
> This time hopefully will go better. Again I do apologize to aggresivelybiecaptainamerica for screwing up their request, it won't happen again. 
> 
> I know PK loves children and adores Carey Price. I should learn to never write anything when my jaw is hurting me and I can't concentrate.

June 29th was a day that Carey wouldn’t forget, he remembered the text from PK very well. That the other had been traded to Nashville, and he also remembered meeting up with him after he got the news. It was all hard for him to accept, possibly hard for PK to accept also, considering what they had done the night of the trade news. They tried to spend as much time together as possible before the other had to head down to his new team. He believed the hardest part would be when PK does come back to play against his former team. And he’d have to stop his partner from scoring, put aside their relationship in the instances of them meeting together. 

 

By the time September rolled around, all teams were now holding their respective training camps. He had made sure to wish PK good luck, and that he would try to talk to him when they could. Now he had a new team, and new teammates to get used to. He had a feeling that the other still had Montreal in his heart, everyone loved him here. And he also knew he stopped by every now and then to help out at local hospitals, bringing cheer to little kids and even babies who were ill and weren’t able to leave their respective hospitals or other places. 

 

He managed to keep tabs on the other, smiling as he read feel good stories from Nashville about PK helping out the community down there, having warmed himself up to the fans young and old alike. He wished that Nashville wasn’t so far away and also wished that they could have more time during the regular season to meet. He did miss PK, probably more than he had realized as the months wore on.

 

By the time Christmas came, he was feeling a little more tired and he couldn’t explain it. Carey figured it was because of them working their respective tails off so they could have a good start to the season and be in a relatively good spot in the standings before the break. He had sent off a few goodies to PK, and got some nice items in return from the other. He was glad the other still texted him and even called him a couple times or so. 

 

His back started aching around February, sometime after the All Star Break. He had used the week to relax since he hadn’t been nominated that year, and it didn’t bother him too much. It was nice to see other goaltenders get recognized and have a chance to hang out with other players in a more casual setting. He had also noticed he was moving a little slower than usual when on the ice, mostly as he shuffled along with his knees in the net, and when he had to do his usual sprawling saves to keep pucks from going in. 

 

In late March it was literally a push for the playoffs, they had a few points over Boston who was one of their main and much disliked rivals. Carey had felt pretty much the same as he did back in February, a little slow and sluggish as he moved during warm-ups. It was slightly concerning, especially with the ache in his hips and lower back seemingly worse as the days went on. But he continued with his routines and pregame exercises, ignoring any strange or odd feelings he had. There was a game to be played, and the last thing he wanted was to miss a chance of helping his team into the playoffs because of some mysterious ache in his back. 

 

No, he wanted them to actually make it this year and maybe go further than the first round. By the time the first period was under way, the ache was back with some added pressure in his hips. He shrugged the thoughts aside as he went to complete saves, and do his usual spread eagle moves to prevent pucks from entering the net. He still felt slow, but tried not to show it in front of his teammates or the other team. He knew if they saw a moment of weakness anywhere, they’d take advantage and get a puck in the net while he was otherwise distracted. 

 

So far the period had been going well; he had made quite a few saves while his teammates had them up 2-0 right now. He had to smile, but also had a thought in the back of his head. What would PK be doing right now? He knew Nashville was going to the playoffs, that was pretty much established last week according to the texts he got. They weren’t at the top of the division, but they had avoided the dreaded cut off line between contenders and the ones that were simply not going to make it in. He kept that thought in his head, trying to ignore the cramps and aches he kept feeling. 

 

By the time intermission came around, he slowly felt worse but did his best to ignore it while he listened to the coach on what they could do to get better in the second. To be faster, and he had to try and be more on his game himself. Apparently the coaching staff had seen how sluggish he had been to start the period, and that wasn’t acceptable by any means. He just nodded, listening to their game plan before he stretched his back, a faint grimace crossing his features as that didn’t really help the pain he felt in his hips or lower back. The strange feeling seemed to increase as he stretched, like something was moving and threatening to just burst out of his lower body. 

 

He shook his head and headed back to his crease before the second period started, he went down on his knees to do the usual stretches and to get loose before he tracked the puck after the faceoff to start the period. The sensation felt a little better when he had opened up his legs when he got into the butterfly, then went into splits to try and keep the other team from scoring. He almost forgot who they were playing, until he saw the familiar black and gold uniforms with the B logo on the front. “Right… Boston…” He muttered to himself, glad no one could really hear his muttering under his breath. 

 

He kept his eyes on the puck and the players, soon skating out of the crease to congratulate Brendan on his goal with a goalie fist bump. Now they were up 3-0 as he skated back to his area, the pain was uncomfortable but a little manageable right now. He hoped he could make it through the game, maybe give an interview if he was one of the stars of the game, get dressed and head home. Rest sounded really good to him right now, he was so tired and he hadn’t even made it to the third yet. 

 

\-----

 

Time seemed to literally crawl by for him, the second period had finally ended and intermission went by almost flawlessly. This time the pain was a hell of a lot worse, and the feeling of just standing up was unbearable. The pressure was intense, and he really couldn’t take the pain much longer. With the face off to start the third, he felt himself pushing very slowly, so no one would even know what was going on. He just thought that would help with the pain and the feeling he had felt. So far that actually did help, despite the heavy feeling and the pressure getting worse when he did push. 

 

He stayed in his half crouched stance as they redid the face off; apparently Marchand had a false start or overstepped one of the lines at the faceoff circle. Carey didn’t know what happened; he just knew the pain wasn’t going away anytime soon. He wanted it to stop, he wanted the pain to be over so he could continue with the game and celebrate with his teammates should they manage to hold onto their lead, and or increase it. He would be happy with a shutout, wouldn’t be his first and probably not his last either. He just had to stay focused. 

 

He shifted slightly, feeling very uncomfortable at this point. The pressure was unbearable, at this point he had lowered himself again to shuffle across the ice on his knees, but once again found himself pushing, and this time felt something starting to make its way out as he did so. He couldn’t take the pain anymore, it was so bad that he ended up going onto his side while holding onto his stomach. 

 

Alex noticed his goaltender go down, then looked over to the trainers and immediately waved them over along with the team doctor. He didn’t know what happened, or why Carey had suddenly moved to his side while holding his stomach. He didn’t see blood, at least not from the stomach area. But he did see some coming from the pants and onto the ice. He skated over to Carey’s side with Shea not far behind him, both kneeling down to see what they could do. He noted a few Boston players move behind the back of the net to keep press, fans and others from seeing what was going on. 

 

Shea offered a rare smile toward Brad, David and a few others that had decided to put aside their differences for their rivals and try and protect a fallen goaltender. No one knew what was happening, the blood and everything else was a shock and scared pretty much all players that were on that end of the ice. “Carey, were you hit? What’s going on?” 

 

“No… wasn’t hit…” He spoke softly, a soft moan escaping his lips as he tried to turn over onto his back so they could remove his pads and other gear before removing the pants. “Hurts like hell… I can’t stand up.” 

 

One of the trainers came over, quickly checking Carey once they had all of his gear removed before he saw a gurney come over. “Alright, I don’t know how this is possible. But we have heard of a few other players getting pregnant. You’re the first goalie… did you know that you were?”

 

“No… I just thought I was getting tired from everything with playoff preparations.” Carey replied, putting his head back against the ice gently. “Is that what’s happening?”

 

“There is a baby right here… the head is already out. I just need one good push from you, and then we’ll take you to the hospital.” The trainer replied, looking to the medic as he went down to help the baby out once it was coming. “Can you do that for me? Did you want us to call the father?” 

 

“He’s in Tennessee… my teammates will let him know.” He spoke softly before he took a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could, tears falling down his cheeks as he did so. Soon feeling the baby start to come out more before the medic eased it all the way out, then cut the cord and wrapped it up in a silver thermal blanket. 

 

“Take it easy.” He spoke softly, letting the medics help Carey onto the stretcher before they wheeled him off the ice and into the waiting ambulance. He hoped that the other would be okay; it was hard to really imagine him not knowing that he was pregnant. But he wasn’t going to question him, things happened. 

 

\-----

 

After a few hours, Carey woke up to see the baby in a bassinet next to his bed with a small pink hat on her head and had a plush Youppi doll in the bassinet along with being wrapped in a Canadiens blanket. He had to chuckle softly, wondering who put the plushie in the bassinet. Then he looked over a little closer and saw a Gnash plushie with the Youppi plushie. He winced as he sat up against the pillow, blinking as he thought he saw a figure sitting on the other side. 

 

“Alex and Brendan texted me. Heard you had a pretty eventful night, on top of shutting out the Bruins.” PK smiled, looking up at Carey before he directed his attention back to the small baby in the bassinet. “They also said you didn’t know that you were pregnant before she was born in the net. Probably first time in NHL history huh?”

 

“Oh probably… first time a goalie went through a game while in labor too.” Carey smiled, glad that PK had made it to see their daughter. “I thought you were here when I saw your mascot in her bassinet. Don’t tell me that he and Youppi will fight it out to win her heart.” 

 

“Nah. She can root for both, I won’t stop her. Maybe one day she’ll have a Preds bow in her hair, and a Canadiens jersey or the other way around. She looks a lot like you… look at all that hair.” He spoke gently before he carefully picked her up, cradling her against his chest. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you were born. But I’m here now… I’ll try to see you as much as I can, and I bet that I’ll be getting lots of pictures too.” 

 

“You know it. The boys will probably send you a lot when she goes to her first game, but not for awhile. I’ll be able to play next season, but I’m out for the rest of the year.” Which of course was understandable since he did just give birth, and it wasn’t that easy to come back from. “Just hope they can go further in the playoffs without me.” 

 

“Don’t worry about that. Just worry about her, and focus on getting better. If we don’t make it to the Cup Final, I’ll be here for the whole off season. Catch up on 9 months of not knowing she was coming. I know you’ll do the same, even though you carried her.” PK spoke gently, kissing the top of her head. 

 

“I’m glad you came. She looks a little bit like you too; I bet she’ll have an adorable caramel skin tone. Best of both worlds… and I know we’ll both make sure she’s treated like every other kid out there. Doesn’t matter who her parents are.” Carey smiled, eventually easing himself back down onto the bed. He was so tired, and so sore. But he was happy, that his partner came to see their baby and that everything turned out okay. He was also happy that they would hopefully make things would work out between them and the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:
> 
> Unexpected delivery at Capital One


	7. TJ Oshie/ Andre Burakovsky - After Hours Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked Burky for this scenario because he seemed the most likely one out of the two suggested pairs to stay after and work on things he could get better on for the next game. I also apologize if TJ isn't as affectionate toward Burky. Hard having a Nicky/TJ writer putting Osh with another Swede. 
> 
> Also sorry for the lateness. Heat went out in my house and it's hard to write when I'm freezing. I have a tiny space heater so that helps a little bit. Hopefully this is up before 2019. 
> 
> First of three pairs suggested by God'sGirlxx13
> 
> The next chapter will hopefully be up maybe Monday to make up for the long wait in chapters.

So far the season had been going pretty well for them, fresh off a Stanley Cup win and they were all excited to get back into the swing of things. New relationships had formed, some unexpected and some were probably seen from a mile away even without squinting. The summer held much celebration, much beer, and many trips with the much revered and long sought after silver chalice that would get their names inscribed on a brand new band. A new band, a new beginning and a new look for a team that had been labeled as chokers for as long as hardcore fans could remember. 

 

Most everyone knew that the Capitals had a horrible start, and were probably literally the laughing stock of the NHL. But as the team grew, and got better players along with revered coaching staff and many other changes, the fan base slowly started to get more confidence. That maybe they would finally exorcise the demons that had haunted them for so damn long. That finally happened the night that they defeated the Penguins, the much maligned and much disliked team that had constantly knocked them out of the playoffs just about every year. Either in the first or in the second round, it didn’t matter. They finally made their rivals feel what it was like to be eliminated with a chance to go to the conference finals on the line. 

 

By the time it was the Stanley Cup final, everyone was worn out and exhausted beyond anything they could have thought was possible. Andre figured out that was what was making him so tired, working as hard as he possibly could so they could get their dream. To go home to Washington and this time not go home empty handed. He didn’t even think back to one particularly difficult time he had back in January before the bye week. But he did remember spending the time with TJ; it was rare to actually spend time with the slightly older American. But he was kind to him, even when there were times he was scratched or the time he was injured. He got caring texts from the other, and he was very grateful for those. 

 

September seemed to come up really fast, especially after a whirlwind of events that had happened the last few months. Training camp was uneventful as usual, but it was sort of fun partaking in team activities again once everyone started trickling in from their respective countries. He was one of the ones that had just returned from Sweden, Ovi was still in Florida but it wouldn’t be long until their captain returned. They all wanted the same thing. To repeat, to do what Pittsburgh had done before and a few other teams as well. It was hard, but they wanted to show they could do it. 

 

October, they started off slow. Some said that he was also a little bit on the slow side, had to work on his speed among other things in his game. Of course Alex got goals, he always did. He was off to a pretty darn good start even for him. Andre had to smile to himself, their captain was a once in a life time talent. Especially in this day and age where it was more difficult to score goals. Even the goal tenders were getting better, but the newer ones, hell even the veterans still found it hard to stop an Alex Ovechkin slapshot from his office. He shook his head at that thought, hoping for them to turn the corner sooner rather than later. They all had the dream, they could all taste it. 

 

By the time November rolled around, Andre had started to feel more tired and achy. Halloween he was tired, more tired than the young Swede had ever been before that. And he knew they were going into an important game, even if it was from a team in the Central division. Those kinds of games were always heated, despite not being a big rivalry team. Some weren’t as chippy, others like Chicago or Dallas sometimes were. But it wasn’t like they were playing Pittsburgh or Philadelphia, those were nasty games. Almost always chirps, fights and expletives hurled at each other. Maybe the rare moment of calm, but otherwise they were tense and people could feel it in the air. Fans and players alike.

 

The game was pretty evenly matched, with its fair share of penalties and goals. Andre was surprised that they were doing so well without their heavy hitter, and his best friend. He still thought that the suspension was bullshit, and that the league was just getting on him for every small thing. He shook his head, occasionally rubbing his hip as the game went on. He knew that Alex was pretty strong in his own right, and he delivered his own painful and powerful hits. There were still a few heavy weights around, but they weren’t Tom. 

 

Time had seemed to crawl, which was funny because he always skated so fast and time didn’t always crawl if they were trying to get goals, and try not to get hurt in the process. He was just feeling a little more uncomfortable toward the end of the game, and they were still tied. It was definitely a hard game, both goal tenders were doing excellent jobs and it was difficult to get goals past either one. He was proud of Holtby, because of course he was. Braden was always a brick wall, and he wasn’t sure if their goalie was aware how much they all cared about him. He always saved their butts multiple times. 

 

By the time the game ended, everyone was heading to the showers or doing their post game interviews. He looked over at TJ once he had gotten changed out of his gear, got showered and then changed into his regular street clothes. He still felt a little off, but didn’t want anyone to worry. And he had a lot of stuff he felt he needed to work on while no one else was here. “It was a good game, yeah?”

 

“We put up a good fight, just came up a little short at the end.” TJ nodded, offering a smile toward Andre. “Coming along? Or do you have other plans?” 

 

“I think I’ll stay to work on some things I missed during the game. I have to get better right? Don’t want to be on the fourth line forever. I want Todd to see how good I can be so I can be on the second line.” Andre replied, smiling as TJ put his arm around him. “I’ll see you later.” 

 

“Alright, I’ll catch you later. Just let me know when you’re done.” TJ smiled, planting a light kiss on Andre’s forehead before he headed out of the room. Pretty soon everyone else followed suit, except for Andre who had turned to head back out onto the rink so he could work some more on whatever the young Swede felt like he had to work on. 

 

\-----

 

Andre sighed to himself, the ache he had been feeling all day was just getting worse as he worked on shots, different angles that he could possibly score from, even working getting his speed up as he rushed the net on both ends of the rink. But then he noticed the lights go out, no one else knew he was here apparently. Maybe they forgot to tell the manager? He was left in the dim glow of the emergency lights, but it was still enough light to be able to see what he was doing. 

 

As the pain got worse, especially in his lower back and hips, he tried to skate through it as he worked on some speed drills by himself. That didn’t seem to agree with whatever was going on, he was feeling more intense pain and a strange pressure, almost heavy feeling getting worse by his hips. He didn’t know what it was, but he did say a few choice words in Swedish as he felt it. 

 

He had no idea where the sudden feeling came from, he didn’t think he got hurt in the game. Whatever it was seemed to just get worse as the game went on, until culminating into this intense pain that he couldn’t shake. He breathed out as he leaned against the glass, hoping he would get some sort of break. He felt okay, until he felt a much sharper pain and something running down the inside of his leg. He all but doubled over in pain, his hands on his knees as he cried out. It was dark, no one was here and he was in more pain than even when he broke his hand last year. 

 

He managed to skate over to the bench, once again stopping as the pain got worse without much relief in sight. And whatever it was he was feeling earlier, was moving down with each intense pain that shot through him. His body was doing some of the work, but then he tried to follow with what it was telling him, pushing along with the pain. That did not help him much; it made things worse and made the mystery heavy thing move further down to his hips. 

 

Andre knew he couldn’t move that well, but he decided to try and make it down to the locker room. While walking, the pain wasn’t much better. But he didn’t really fancy trying to fix his problem on the bench either, it wasn’t all that comfortable. The locker room benches weren’t either, but he could at least lean against something. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall, a pained moan escaping his lips as the feeling was more unbearable than ever. 

 

He finally made it into the locker room before going to his bench. He perched himself the best he could on the corner of his stall so he could get his skates, pants and other protective items off. He kept the socks on but removed his undergarments as well. That made the pressure worse he cried out as he pushed again, this time whatever was hurting him was starting to actually come out instead of being held back by undergarments and protective gear. It just really hurt, and he wanted someone with him. But he was alone. 

 

He leaned back a little more, angling himself so the back of his hips were resting on the bench as he moved his legs apart a little more. He still had no idea what was happening, but it was so much pain. He tried reaching for his cellphone, but he was hit with a much harder one. He put both hands on the bench as he pushed down as hard as he could, this time feeling something come out with a very painful burning sensation. 

 

Andre frowned, keeping one hand on the bench before he managed to reach for his cellphone in his blazer pocket. He took it out and went through his contacts, managing to find TJ’s contact information. He wanted to call him, tell him something was wrong. But he figured he would try to that after whatever was happening to him was over with. He took a deep breath and pushed harder, almost screaming as he felt something come out all the way. He looked down and saw a slimy head and a scrunched up face looking up at him. 

 

“Oh god…” He muttered, this time really panicking as he finally dialed TJ’s number with his free hand. He moved his other hand to support the head of the baby that he didn’t even know about. He felt another sharp pain and gave another hard push, this time the baby coming out further before the legs followed the rest of the body. He somehow managed to catch it in one arm while listening to TJ’s phone ringing. “Come on Osh…” 

 

He was close to giving up before he finally heard him answer after the fourth ring, thankfully before the voice mail picked up. He glanced down at the newborn he had cradled against him, trying to find a way to keep him warm. He did determine that it wasn’t the cord he saw as he managed to get the baby lying across his legs. “Osh, I need help… I’m still at Capital One in the locker room. Long story, but I need you to find a way in here and get me to the hospital.” 

 

“Wait… why do you need the hospital? Did you hurt yourself?” TJ asked, fear clearly in his voice as he was about to hang up his jacket. But he quickly put it back on and headed back toward his front door, truck key in hand. “I’ll call the manager and see if he’ll open up the back so we can get you out.” 

 

“No… not exactly. I had a baby; I didn’t even know there was one you know?” He asked carefully, hoping his accent didn’t get thick as it did sometimes when he was nervous. “Can you get help, please?”

 

“I’ll be right there, I promise. Tell me everything when I get there.” TJ replied, wondering what exactly Andre was talking about. He didn’t look pregnant; he was still very skinny and didn’t even show a hint of extra weight. Worries went through his head, was everything okay? Was the baby okay? 

 

\-----

 

TJ smiled a little as he watched over Andre and the newborn as they got into the hospital, he was definitely surprised. He was also still worried about the younger Swede; he could tell he lost a bit of blood before he was found in the locker room. He walked along with Andre as he was wheeled back to one of the rooms in labor and delivery, hoping he’d get the care that he needs for having a baby that no one even knew was in existence. 

 

“You okay?” TJ asked softly as they went into the room, and then watched as a nurse took the baby down the hall presumably to get checked out. Of course it was also a very loaded question; he wasn’t sure how the other was doing. He was probably in shock for sure and definitely scared. “I’m not upset. Surprised, definitely.”

 

“I swear I didn’t know. We’ve been working our tails off ever since training camp, and during the playoffs I was so tired anyway because of how hard we were working to get our goal.” Andre spoke carefully, looking up at the other. He was glad that TJ wasn’t upset, but of course he was understandably surprised just like he was.

 

“No, I know you didn’t know. No one did. I couldn’t tell, Nicky couldn’t tell. You stayed so thin through the playoffs and beyond, we didn’t even see a belly or anything.” TJ spoke gently, trying to reassure Andre that he wasn’t upset at all. 

 

“Is he okay? As for me, I’m still feeling sore… and scared.” Andre frowned lightly, focusing on his hands while he listened to TJ. “And are we okay?” 

 

“Yes, we’re okay.” He spoke softly, brushing Andre’s hair back. “I know you worry about that, and your game. But we are totally fine, I promise you. I know the baby wasn’t expected and probably not planned… but I’m not upset over his arrival.”

 

“Okay…” Andre nodded, offering a faint smile toward TJ. He was glad that they would make it through this, and hopefully give the newborn a loving family that he deserves. Now the only problem was finding a name, and finding a way to announce his arrival. But all of that would come in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:
> 
> Finally the Wild chapter. I'm sorry that it's taken this long to work on it. I had to get inspiration out of the way, but I think I have something good for this one.
> 
> That chapter will be the first of 2019
> 
> Suggested by Dontdomenogood


	8. Jason Zucker/ Charlie Coyle - Wild Valentine's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to double digit chapters now. Didn't think I'd even get this far with this, I'm glad that it's so well liked. Also apologies for the f bomb, but the rating should cover it I hope. 
> 
> I will get to all suggested pairs. These are in no particular order, so if you suggested something and don't see it yet, please don't worry. I will get to the suggestion. As always if you have pair suggestions, or if you have an idea on where mystery babies should be born, feel free to share. 
> 
> And some I have to do research on because I don't know a lot about certain teams, so I have to get players correct and everything. 
> 
> This entry was suggested by Dontdomenogood

The end of the season is always rough on players, especially if they think that they might have a shot at the post season. Even as slim as chances could be, hoping for the hockey gods to smile in their favor with other teams losing out so they could advance by the misfortune of others in their division. Or for them to win out, moving a division rival by points and not hoping for others to suffer misfortune in their final games. And the end of the season is also rough if it happens after you do manage to advance into the playoffs, but then get eliminated in the first round by said division rivals. 

 

For Jason and Charlie, they had hoped for the Wild to advance to the second round and then gradually go toward their goal of the Stanley Cup finals. And then hope for the hockey gods to smile upon them and grant them their dream of the much desired Stanley Cup. But the gods were not in their favor, and they were eliminated by Chicago in 5 games. They were close in goals, only losing by one point in four of them, and winning by one goal in game four. This left a not so good taste in their mouths, literally and figuratively. 

 

As the months passed, they were doing their best to keep their spirits up and work on various things in the long offseason. Anything from strength training, to stamina and anything else to maybe work on their speed on the ice. They were pretty much lost on what could have gone wrong, and they were sure that management more than likely felt the same way. And that almost always meant trades, saying goodbye to old teammates and hello to new ones. Then go through a rebuild that could last years. 

 

By training camp, the two were anxious to get started on getting better, to get stronger and faster. Charlie was feeling a little more tired than usual, but pushed those feelings aside since he had the same focus that everyone else did. Every single team wants to win the coveted trophy, to have their names enscribed on silver bands and to drink champagne out of the bowl. Or even eat various things from it, anything from caviar to hot dogs, or even cereal. 

 

The holiday break had come at a pretty good time; both of the young men were pretty tired after playing their hearts out, and only to have their team lose consecutive games before the break. They were dejected, and wanted to find a way to get even better. That just didn’t seem to be happening due to injuries and other factors that were beyond their control. 

 

Valentine’s Day had come pretty quickly, and both men were glad that they had the last two days off from playing. They had optional practice that morning, and both attended to work on a few things that they felt could possibly have gone better during their last game. They wanted to get far this time, to get past the first round and also get ready for the playoff push that was definitely getting into full swing with only two months left of the regular season. Every point mattered, it didn’t matter how they got it, and they needed the points to move up in the standings. They were still a few points out from first, but they had faith that they could pull it off this year. 

 

Charlie however, he had faith, but he had also felt off since last night. During practice he felt a little worse, but shrugged it off. He figured that maybe there was a nagging injury from the game against Philadelphia. They were a pretty rough and physical team, plus he had hit the boards a couple times but got back up again. So maybe the injury wasn’t too bad, the pain just seemed localized in his lower back and hips. He knew that he and Jason had plans for that evening; he hoped that they weren’t derailed because of how he was feeling. 

 

He glanced at the clock, it was only three hours after practice had ended, so he figured he could try and get back to his nap as he lay back against the couch. It wasn’t the most comfortable place, but he didn’t want to bother his boyfriend either who was napping upstairs in bed. And he had pretty much picked this spot once he started to feel uncomfortable after getting home. He closed his eyes, resting his hands over his stomach while doing his best to ignore the pain that was slowly increasing in frequency and duration. 

 

After a couple hours he felt worse, he felt an odd pressure that got more intense as he shifted his weight. He decided to just stay on the couch, moving his feet to the other side in an attempt to get a little more comfortable. He shifted his weight, a soft whimper escaping his lips as he felt the pain get worse and an urge to push with the pain he felt. He put his head on the pillow of the arm of the couch, closing his eyes tightly before he finally went along with what his body was telling him and pushed as hard as he could. 

 

He kept his head against the pillow, holding onto the couch cushion before he pushed again, feeling something moving down as he pushed. He tried not to get too freaked out, trying to stay calm as whatever was going on was happening right here on the couch. It hurt a little more, but he couldn’t really feel anything coming out yet. It was sort of like whatever it was just wasn’t moving too far with the last push.

 

He shifted slightly, biting back a pained moan as he tried to shift his position slightly. He carefully moved so his feet were against the coffee table, his shoulders against the back of the couch and his hips against the cushion of the couch, his lower half slightly over the cushion and over the floor where a pillow had fallen earlier when he felt a very sharp pain and kicked it off with his foot. He lowered his head before he pushed again, moving his legs apart slightly, this time feeling something coming further down followed by a burning sensation. 

 

He didn’t even hear footsteps, but soon felt hands on his shoulders while he kept one hand on the arm of the couch and the other on a couch cushion. Charlie eventually turned his head, soon looking up to see Jason standing behind the couch, concern evident on his face and in his eyes. “Something is happening… don’t know what… hurts like hell. Felt like I had to push, and now something is coming out…” 

 

“It’s alright. We’ll see what’s going on, just don’t fight it.” Jason spoke gently, brushing Charlie’s hair back before he went to hold the hand that had been holding onto the cushion. He frowned as he saw his boyfriend tense as he tried to push again, but wasn’t really putting much effort into it. “Don’t tense up, okay?”

 

Charlie just nodded, taking a deep breath before he pushed again, only to cry out in frustration as he felt whatever was coming out go back in again. He held onto Jason’s hand tightly, waiting until he felt the next sharp pain before he pushed harder, all but screaming as he felt something come out all the way with something bigger behind it. “God…” 

 

Jason frowned, looking down toward the front of the couch before he turned to kiss Charlie’s temple. “A little softer next time okay? If you think you got this, I’m coming around to help you. Just two more pushes and you’ll be good. Then we’ll have to call 911 and the coach… you are so not playing tomorrow.” 

 

“What is it…” Charlie panted, leaning back fully against the couch as he moved his feet up slightly on the table. He then blinked as he felt Jason remove his sleep shorts, and the pressure got ten times worse once his shorts were removed. “Oh fuck…” 

 

“Easy…” Jason frowned, knowing that had to hurt once he got the shorts removed. “It’s a baby. I’m ready to help it out; I just need you to push for me. Did you know that we were having one?” 

 

“No…” He shook his head, breathing slowly. He held onto the cushion and the arm once more, crying out as he pushed again as hard as he could, a pained moan escaping his lips as he felt the baby move out. 

 

“There we go…” Jason spoke softly, carefully easing the newborn out before he placed it on Charlie’s chest as he saw him lie back against the couch. “Just one more push and we can get the afterbirth out.” 

 

“You do it…” Charlie spoke quietly, holding onto the baby carefully before putting his hand on the newborn’s back. He sighed softly, glancing over at his partner apologetically before he pushed again, this time hearing something go plop on the carpet. 

 

“Well… this is one hell of a Valentine’s Day.” Jason smiled a little, running to the kitchen to grab a few towels to clean off the baby, find something to cut the cord with and to try and clean up his boyfriend who was pretty much covered in blood. “But I’m serious, we should get you and baby to the hospital.”

 

“I know… I took a pretty hard hit the other day. But I swear I didn’t know… I wasn’t sick or anything. And you saw me for the entire off season and most of the regular season. I might have had a small belly, but nothing to say that I was pregnant.” He spoke softly, taking one of the towels to clean off the baby gently. 

 

“I didn’t see anything at all.” Jason nodded, watching the two. Definitely unexpected, more so on Valentine’s Day. But for all he was concerned, this was probably one of the best if not the best Valentine’s Day he has ever had. And no one could tell him or convince him otherwise. He just had to figure out how to let the rest of the team know, but he did know that he and Charlie would get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Very special surprise for two of the best sharpshooters on the Blackhawks

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has suggestions for players, feel free to list them. 
> 
> I only have two pairs in my mind so far, so I'm open to suggestions. 
> 
> Also I'm not giving up on my Lost Whispers series, this is also unrelated to it. I just needed to do something while recovering from wisdom teeth surgery as well as to try and break my writer's block funk I'm in.


End file.
